Zelda and Ganon
by twinrova19
Summary: When Lord Ganon Storms Hyrule Castle, Link and Zelda's lives change forever. LEMONS XXX
1. The Siege

Chapter one

The Siege.

Far away, at the end of the hall, a door opens, sending echoes across the stone floor. The royal commanding officer, marches in followed by a small band of soldiers. I look up at him, only for a minute, but even still his eyes meet mine. I see a hint of a grin form on his face, and then it disappears.

He kneels before Mother and Father, holding out his sword before him and putting his head onto his knee. He is still bowed when he starts to speak.

"Your Highness's, has summoned me?"

Father stands up from his throne to address him, "Ganon, you have served the kingdom of Hyrule well, for all of these years… but your actions in Kakariko Village are… Father slumps back into his throne, and chokes back a nervous cough before he continues. "You will…. remain here ..for the time being, You are not to leave Hyrule castle, and I wont have you upsetting citizens. For now, you are dismissed of your duties"

Ganon rises slowly, his huge frame towering over everyone in the room. He wears his dark steel breast plate and armour and his long red cape dusts the floor slightly. He puts both hands on the hilt of his giant sword so that its tip rests on the white marble floor. I look to my Father, the King of Hyrule, as he shifts nervously in his enormous chair.

Ganon stands as straight as an arrow. "Your…. Highness, how else would you have me collect late taxes? Haven't they upset _your_ order by being late" I see that his huge hands are tightly griping the hilt of his sword.

Father adverts his eyes from Ganon's impressive form, and focuses on a lose thread on his royal red tunic, "This is a peaceful kingdom Ganon" he says casually.

I watch the exchange, with halted breath. Eventually father will have to deal with Ganon, who grows bolder everyday. I fear that it may be someday soon when the shaky friendship finally breaks.

"Very well your highness" Ganon reply's dutifully, but when he turns his body, I catch the scowl on his face.

The air feels tight and thick, until the door bangs closed at the far end of the hall. Ganon and his soldiers are gone. Father is visibly distressed, and inside I curse the large cowardly man he has become. He immediately rises and takes leave, Mother follows him quickly, only pausing briefly to bow slightly to the few men and soldiers. I follow them, knowing I must speak to Father.

When we are alone, just the three of us, I am unable to hold my tongue, "Father, you must do something about Ganon before it is too late"

"Zelda, he is the commander of the army, he has served this kingdom well for many years." Father's voice is mechanical, it is the same response I have heard again and again.

"Why don't you just admit that he has become a problem, and that…." mother cuts me off mid sentence.

"Zelda! Enough! the room goes silent. "Perhaps, you should go outside, to the gardens, it is a beautiful day."

"Yes Mother"

I gather up my skirts, and nod politely, but inside I am seething. If he wasn't stopped, Ganon was going to be more trouble then they realized.

From the walled garden, I can hear the bustling city. The flowers in the garden are beautiful, and when you are in it, at first, it feels like a paradise of never-ending mazes of tall shrubs and marble fountains. Yet, it is not limitless, and it is not paradise, for it surrounded by tall stone walls.

I think of the day that Link came and we snuck under the rear wall. We spent hours roaming the streets of castle town. Outside was dirty and congested. There were no topiary shaped as lions and bears or beautiful golden fountains. The ground was muddy and the air sometimes smelled of pigs and chickens, but still it had been the best day of my life.

Before Link came, I never thought of the garden and the castle as small, but now the walls of the garden seemed to crushing me so tightly, I can feel the breath slipping from my lungs. Almost a year ago now, I saw him, climbing the wall the castle, I had been sixteen then, and Link just a few years older then me. Link came often and told me about all the things he had done and seen. He was always traveling the world, having amazing adventures.

I hear a whisper in the trees. "Zelda" I look for the voice but see nothing.

"Over here" it comes again.

I see his green tunic, next to a tall line of shrubs. His tousled blond hair under the brim of his green hat.

He steps out into the bright sun and shields his eyes. His sword reflects the sunlight like a crystal. Together, we sneak into the castle store rooms, because they are always deserted. There is no need for soldiers to guard sacks of grain.

Link pulls out his long sword and looks at it long and hard before leaning up against the wall. "I'm going to leave again, something is going on at Lake Hylia, It's drying up"

I feel the tears welling up in my eyes, "Your leaving again…"

Link's hand is on my shoulder, "Zelda…don't cry"

He pulls me to him, and kisses me.

I sob into his shoulder. "Why do you have to leave again? I love you"

He cups my face in his soft hands, "Someone has to protect Hyrule, Zelda"

I look at the ground shyly "I know that, its just that… I miss you…and who will protect me when your gone?"

I can feel his hand undoing the laces on the back of my dress. "I'm the only one you need protection from"

My dress falls to the floor, and I am scarcely aware of his hands unfastening his trousers.

"Don't be silly link. Stay here, Link please, I can't bear it when you are gone

"Where should I stay, Zelda?" he whispers into my neck.

He is kissing my neck gently, and I am starting to forget my sadness "In the castle, with me…..we could be married."

"Zelda….. you are a princess, you can't marry me, I am just a…boy…. From… the forest…" he stammers, as he pushes inside me.

"Oh Link" I moan, and the fact that he is leaving tomorrow is temporarily forgotten.

When he is on top of me, I look up at his shaggy blond hair and his soft lips. I watch lovingly as his green eyes close tight, and he groans softly. _How can I ever be without you?_

As soon as he is finished we start dressing. I pull my dress back on and wrestle with the laces in the back. Then I can feel links hands on mine tying the laces tightly, and I start to cry. I can't help it. I can't stand to think of being with out Link, even for one day and I know it will be longer.

"Zelda" his hand is brushing the tears from my cheek. "I wont be gone forever" his thumb wipes away a fallen tear. "Come, lets go before some one realizes your gone"

We sneak back out to the garden and link kisses me again quickly, before climbing back over the wall. "I'll be back soon," he calls as he disappears behind the castle wall. Ever since, the day he had first kissed me, the sight of him disappearing beyond the wall brought tears to my eyes. I had fallen in love with him and seeing him occasionally was no longer enough for me.

I take my time walking back to the castle, pausing to stare up at the sky and dream of the day when Link and I can be together. Night starts to fall over Hyrule, and tiny stars appear In the hazy grey sky. A light rain starts to fall and I take cover in the cloisters. Missing the sun shining through the small windows the stone pathways are almost all dark and so quiet, I can hear the soft steps of my cloth shoes on the stone. I shiver and rub my forearms at the sudden chill brought on by the rain and the night.

A figure steps out of the shadows in front of me. "Hello… little Princess

I stop. My heart starts hammering fiercely in my chest, I know that voice, Ganon.

He steps out of the shadows and start walking toward me, his heavy iron boots scraping the stone floor.

My feet instinctively step backwards, I remember Father's cowardice earlier, and I feel a lump of anger fill my throat "What do you want Ganon?"

"What kind of hello is that?" his voice is deep and thick, fitting for a man of his size, but frightening in the dark. He moves closer very slowly and I know he is toying with me. Time feels like it is in slow motion. _I am not of afraid of him, I am not afraid_.

"I don't have time for this" I say, ashamed to hear my voice squeak a little.

He is standing very close now and I can see that he is so tall I would have to look up to see his face.

"I have to go." I say sharply, stepping to the right of him. He puts his large hand on my tiny wrist and squeezes. I can feel his fingers close around my wrist, and fight the fear that welling up inside me.

"Get your hands of me!" I shout, as I try to yank my arm free, but he is too strong.

His hand tightens on my wrist, "I just want to talk to you"

His voice is a sickening whisper "Can you do that Little Princess? Just talk to me for one minute?" He steps to his right a little so he is once again standing in front of me.

"Stay away from me" I hiss at him, my mind is spinning, "My father told you already, I don't want to marry you!"

I yank my arm again but he pulls it back, "Oh yes, I remember, Did you think I'd forgotten, _Little Princess? _You turned down my marriage proposal. It's a pity really, things could have been different between you and me, although honestly I didn't _really_ expect you to say yes, _Little Princess_….I just wanted to make a …..lets say easier transition…"

"I am your Princess! Princess Zelda! You will address me as such!" I say my voice once again becoming strong.

He leans down and I can feel his mouth is next to my ear, "I am truly very sorry your Highness….I do wonder though….If you make your forest boy call you Princess Zelda? Do you make him call you your _highness_, when he is fucking you?"

"Get away from me!" I scream, as loud as I can, and finally yanking my wrist free, I start running and don't stop or look back until I am safe inside the castle.

"What's wrong your highness" a guard asks me immediately.

"Ganon! Find him! He is to be.. arrested at once! Find my father right now! I am out of breath so I follow the guards slowly. But I burst through the study door.

"Father! Father! Where are you!" I yell loudly.

"Here, Zelda, I'm right here calm down, what's wrong?"

"It's Ganon, he just attacked me, outside, in the cloisters"

Fathers face drops.

"He is out of control!" I scream "you must do something now! He must be stopped!" I show him my wrist which is now turning purple where Ganon grabbed me.

Hours later, after a search of the whole castle turns up nothing. The castle sleeps uneasily. I know, he is out there somewhere, and the thought of his dark eyes and his large hand on my wrist haunts my dreams.

The next day at court it is decided that he has run off. . Ashamed and afraid, he had fled the castle. Most likely to the Gerudo camp in the desert. Father, being the coward, I know him to be, excepted this idea wholeheartedly. Even though I feel better knowing that the search for Gannon, has turned up nothing, I know his absence is not to be treated lightly.

"We will find him, don't worry Zelda" the guardsmen swear while we sit at court. Mother and Father sit on the throne. Fathers face is pale and shows the wear of last nights ordeal.

The colorful glass windows, grow suddenly dark, despite it being only late afternoon and howls of wind, and pounding rain sound in the hall. I see the fear cross fathers eyes and then I feel the familiar lump of fear swell in my throat as well.

The needlework I am working on, falls from my hand, as the giant oak door at the end of the hall, flies open. Winds and darkness pour into the hall, like the raging waters of the stormy sea. Gusts of wind bring autumn leaves swirling across the marble floor, led by Ganon himself.

"Seize him!" Father yells, louder then I had ever heard him.

But Ganon is not alone, his sides are flanked by a small army of….. UN-dead. I I watch in horror as living skeletons wielding swords and toting heavy iron shields cut down the royal guardsmen one after another. I run to mother and father, falling at their knees, as Ganon approaches.

"Move her!" Ganon commands of his skeletal army, and I feel a bony hand clasp on my wrist and I am being dragged away.

"Let go of me!" I scream. The room is spinning, I see the littered bodies of the guards haphazardly skew on the floor. Streams of monsters are pouring in the open door. Farther away, I hear the sounds of fighting and screaming.

Ganon is dressed in full battle armor. His heavy iron boots clank loudly on the floor as he approaches the throne.

"Ah brave King, always at your throne. If you weren't such a weak man, perhaps you'd have seen this coming. I'm afraid to tell you, I have out grown my appointment as Tax collector and guard dog of Hyrule. Since you are so fond of your throne I thought I might let you stay here. You may think of it, as… a thank you for all the years I've known you"

I see Gannon hold out his hand flat, and the black magic that is floating up from his palm.

"Ganon, you must stop this! Father is yelling. I hear the clashing of swords, from every direction and I feel like I am underwater.

The black magic is floating toward mother and father. I kick and scream trying to break free from the skeletons grasp.

"No! Mother, Father! Ganon, Stop this!" I cry out just as the first tendrils of magic swirl around their feet. They are becoming stone.

The magic crawls up mothers leg first, then fathers, its happening too fast. "Zeld…" Father tries to say but his face turns to stone before he can finish. Mother and father are stone statues sitting on their thrones. Fathers mouth is open, frozen in time, as he tries to finish his last word. Zelda

The skeleton hand releases me and I collapse to the ground, Sobbing uncontrollably. Then I am up and running towards Gannon.

"You killed them! You monster! I can barely see through my tears. I try to claw at his face but he easily grabs hold of arms and restrains me. His hands are on my shoulders holding me steady. I turn quickly, and squirm from his grasp and my nails find his face. He shoves me away roughly and I fall to the floor. Gannon's hands go to his face, and he pulls away bloody finger tip. "Take her to the tower"

A skeleton is dragging me away, and it is hideous. I kick and fight but can't break free. "I will kill you for this Gannon!" I scream

Under the watchful eye of monsters, two frightened castle maids, tie me to the bed in the highest tower, each foot and each arm.


	2. The Tower

I am alone all day. Except at night when a maid comes and unties me so I can eat and wash. The sky is always dark. I look out once, when the maid has come, at the swirling black clouds that has become the day and night. The whole country has fallen into chaos.

"Help me escape" I ask her, as she unties my arms.

She says nothing and her eyes fall to the floor to escape my own.

"I am your princess!" I tell her.

When she finally looks to me, I see that her eyes look sad.

Finally she speaks and I know all hope of my escape is lost. "My son….He is ten. Gannon has him….. working in the kitchen. If I help you… he will die." Tears are running down her face. "I am sorry princess… I am … but he is my son….and I can't let … him die… I just can't …."

The maid ties my arms and legs back to the bed posts, tightly, and I ready myself for another night of fitful sleep tied to the bed, when I hear loud steps coming up the tower stairs. Gannon comes in the room, looking to large for the small space. He walks to window silently, and looks out at the black clouds that cover Hyrule castle.

"Leave" he says to the maid.

The maid, gives me one last apologetic look before slipping from the room. Gannon walks around the room surveying everything, with feigned interest before even looking at me. I lower my eyes into slits. Wishing I could kill him right now. I know when Link comes back he will kill him. I am feeling braver.

"That's a nice scratch you have on your face." I say looking at the red mark on his face where my nails dug into him. It didn't look that bad, but still., I had hurt him…. If only just a little.

"Link is going to come for me you know…"

Ganon turns to face me, "I'm counting on it, Little Princess."

Gannon sits on the edge of the bed, and my fists tighten into little balls. He touches the side of my face with the back of his fingers and I dig my nails into my palm before I yank my head free and lower my eyes at him.

"He's going to kill you, Link is the Hero, and the Hero always wins"

Ganon's hand touches my face again and yy skin crawls. His voice makes my stomach turn.

"Not this time, Little Princess. This is my time"

I spit in his face and thankfully it lands on his cheek. I can't help but smile as he wipes it away with the back of his hand.

He stands abruptly, "Like the new sky Little Princess?" .

When he leaves and I am shaking with rage. I lay there with my eyes open for hours. Thinking that If I could somehow escape, and find Gannon, I could slit his throat while he slept. _Link Where are you?_

Dark days and darker nights pass by, until time becomes hard to judge, since there is hardly any sunlight. Hours pass and surely days but it means nothing. I sleep all the time, and wait. Wait for link. Wait for Ganon, for I know he will come again…. And he does, one night after the maid has left, I lay in bed, and I hear heavy footsteps on the winding stair.

He is wearing his full armour, but not his long sword, he flexes one of his large hands. "Enjoying yourself, Little Princess?"

"It is only a matter of time now, until Link comes and kills you" I say nonplused, as if I have no doubts, and I can see, Links name has a negative effect on him. His face instantly darkens. He turns his back to me, so all I can see is the back of his cape.

I feel a chink in his armour so I press on. "Is link causing problems for you? He was going to lake Hyrule you know… something going on there…."

He turns sharply, "You know nothing Little Princess. Your forest boy is just that, a boy."

"But your afraid of him, he is just a boy and still you are afraid of him"

In one swift motion he is sitting on the bed, and his hand on my thigh, and he's rubbing my leg higher and higher.

I try unsuccessfully to jerk my leg away.

"Are you afraid of me, Little Princess?"

All I can think about is his hand touching my leg, and me, being powerless to stop him.

I am not afraid of you," I lie

His huge hand, lingers on my thigh. He is looking at me, his dark eyes are unflinching, and I fight the urge to look away. I tell myself, I am not afraid but my heart is hammering madly.

"No? Your not afraid?" I feel his hand shift a little higher on my leg and In a horrible instant, I realize what he might want to do to me.

"Your disgusting" I hiss

His hand is still rubbing my leg lightly and all the while he never moves his eyes from mine. Finally, I break and turn my head away. Time starts moving very slowly, but his hand never stops. When I feel a tingle spread through my whole body, my stomach turns violently. My body is turning against me. I try to move my legs and arms but they are tight against the ropes. I have to stop this before it is too late.

I try again to jerk free from the ropes, I am hysterical "Get… away from me!…"

He watches me struggle, with cool eyes.

"You look like your afraid, Little Princess" he says, his hand moves in slow circles, on my night dress, up and then down. Slowly. Gently.

His hand moves under the hem of my dress, and falls on the bare skin of my leg. I feel his fingers inching higher up my leg and I squeeze my hand closed.

"Get your hands off me," I say between gritted teeth

"No reason to be afraid Little Princess"

"You've killed my parents! You're a monster"

"Your parents are very much alive, Little Princess." His hand is still moving up my dress, but, it doesn't seem important anymore. "I can wake them, Little Princess"

They're alive. Trapped in stone, but still, alive….And when Link comes we can reverse the spell and we will all be together again, Father….Mother…Me… Link. His hand feels so warm on my bare skin…. I remember, he is rubbing my upper thigh lightly… and it feels really good. My body is tingling and I am starting to squirm.

"Do you want me to stop, touching you, Little Princess?" he whispers, breaking the silence, while moving his hand up higher and higher.

"Yeah, stop" I say, regaining my sanity.

"Is that what you really want? I could tell if you were lying, Little Princess." he says as his hand brushes against my panties. I shiver. My body is truly aching. I want him to touch me again.

"Do you really want me to stop, I will stop if you want, little Princess" he whispers again this time in my ear. I can feel the warmth of his breath on my neck. It feels soft and warm and I bite down hard on my lip. His fingers move expertly on my skin as they threaten to slide under my panties.

I whisper quietly "I do…want you to stop….."

" I can tell, Little Princess, if you do want me to stop or if you are lying" his deep voice is strangely soothing.

His fingers are on my panties again, and I feel my cheeks redden because I know he feels that they are wet. This time he stops and runs his fingers over my panties slowly and deliberately. It doesn't seem real, It's more like a dream, because this couldn't really be happening.

"Do you want me to stop? his deep voice whispers to me

I'm aching. "Yes" I breath, but even to me it sounds more like a moan.

He laughs a little, incredulously. "You want me to stop?"

It burns my throat even before I say it.

"no" I say, just as he pulls my panties down slowly and touches my bare skin.

His fingers move slowly, expertly and one of them, slides down me slowly and then inside. In my last flash of reason I know I should tell him to stop, but I don't want him to stop, so instead, I moan when his finger enters me. I can feel the sheets getting wet beneath me and I don't care. His fingers are big, and experienced. My toes are curl and I shift against my ropes.

I am too far gone now. I writhe and moan under his touch. I close my eyes tight and make tight fists with my hands.

"Do you like that, Little Princess?"

"Yes" I moan shamefully, as his fingers, speed up. I turn my head into the pillow to muffle my cries.

"Did the forest boy make you feel this good?" he whispers

It feels so good. I close me eyes tight and feel it wash over me. It keeps getting better and better. I hear foreign moans escape my lips, "yes, yes" and my body relaxes.

.

My eyes are still closed, and I feel his fingers stroking my wetness.

"Did that feel good little princess?"

I know he looking at me, but I can't bring myself to look at him. I am so ashamed. I turn my head into the pillow, and keep my eyes closed tightly. He takes his hand away. I can feel tears starting to spill down my face and I wish they would stop so he wouldn't see me cry. I can't bear it. To see his smirking face.

I wait for him to say something, but he doesn't. He just gets up and leaves the room. I cry myself to sleep, thinking of what a fool I've been. All I had to say was stop. Why had I told him I wanted him to continue. _Because you didn't want him to stop. _I can feel the wetness on the blankets and I wish I wasn't tied down so I could move, but mostly I wish I could forget that it ever happened.

_Link where are you?_


	3. Shameless

The next day, the maid comes, and when she leaves, doesn't tie me to the bed. I don't ask her why. I already know. I scour the whole room, from top to bottom and find nothing, except a piece of trim I tear off of the door frame. One edge is kind of sharp, so that night I hold it in my hand under the covers and wait to Gannon to come, but he doesn't. The old maid Hilda, tells me tales she's heard. Link is causing lots of trouble for Ganon in Hyrule. Already, he had taken back Lake Hylia and the Goron Mountains.

Days pass, then nights, and then they threaten to turn into weeks, and he still doesn't come. All he wanted was to make me feel weak… And now he has done that, he was finished with me. I felt relieved at the thought, but sometimes I wonder if deep down, I feel a little sad about it too. Only because I will not get a chance to ram my sharp wood splinter into his eye. At night, the memory of his fingers would creep back in, and I would push it them away, disgusted with myself.

I am sleeping, when I hear it. A shuffling sound by the lowly tower window. _Link. _I sit up straight and scan the room. I see the shape of a man by the window,. My heart sinks. It's not Link.

I reach under the pillow for my stick, and hide it in my hand. Ganon lights a lantern and the room is bathed in a soft glow. He is dressed in in his regular tunic but with no armour on, he looks, different.

With his back turned to me, he places the Lantern on the window ledge, "Hello Little Princess,"

I pull the blanket up to my neck and I feel my heart beat speed up.

He turns around, to face me, and I can see his face in the lanterns glow, he looks tired. "Sorry I haven't come, these last nights, Little Princess, I have a lot of work running my kingdom"

I tighten my grip on my wooden poker. "You have no kingdom."

He grins, "You were much nicer last time I saw you, Little Princess."

I cringe, and feel my cheeks growing hot. "You look tired"

"And you look lonely… you must miss your forest boy… Little Princess. However .. I am here… and I am, no boy….."

I steady my hand, as Ganon approaches the bed. I'm not tied down anymore, before I can think, his hand goes to my wrist hidden under the blanket and he pulls the wooden stick from my hand and turns it in his hand.

"What were you planning to do with this Little Princess?" he tosses it aside. "Are you that upset with me for being gone?"

"I'm not tied up anymore" I say, as I skitter away from him.

His eyes never leave mine, "Honestly, I think it would not have made any difference, Little Princess…. I asked you didn't I? I asked you, if you wanted me to stop….." His hand falls on my leg and instantly I feel my body start to tingle again "Did you want me to stop?"

I jerk my leg from his touch and leap from the bed, "It's not going to happen again"

He stands, rising up to his full height, and starts, slowly walking toward me. I back up, quickly until my back is against the stone wall. He towers over me, my eyes are only level with his chest. I feel tiny in comparison.

"Little Princess, he whispers in his deep voice, with his lips next to my ear. I feel like I might drift away in the wind when I hear his voice. His massive hand is touching my hair. I am very aware of my sheer gown, and his large muscled body so close to mine. His hard chest…. And I feel the tingling growing inside me more powerful every second that passes. My heart is beating fast and my breath is ragged and quick. _No, I must stop this…_

I look up, at his face and see the hint of a grin on his full lips and I know my moment to stop it has passed. His large hand is between my legs and I know its too late.

Mmmm" escapes from my lips and I wish I could take it back, and push him from me but I can't. I feel his hands lower and lower, and then he is kneeling in front of me. My gown is pushed up, and his head is between my legs. He is licking me gently. Time seems to slow down and my legs start to wobble and I feel faint and dizzy and amazing all at once. I throw my head back and moan deeply.

"Oh my god" I mummer

"No, Not god, Little Princess."

He picks me up and carries me to the bed. After he takes off his tunic I stare at him, greedily, his chest is hard and thick with muscles, I feel his body with a outstretched hand. He hastily, removes his trousers and I see that….he is hard and his penis is…_bigger then I thought they could be._

He is touches me slowly, and I try to touch myself, but he pulls my hand away, roughly.

"No, not yet Little Princess…..he keeps touching me slowly, torturing me. "Do you want me to fuck you, Little Princess?"

"Yes" I whisper, arching my back,

"Are you sure?" he says pressing it in a little further

"Yes….. Yes," I say "I do"

I feel like I can't wait any longer. I arch my back hungrily. Wanting to feel him. He is watching me intently, with his green eyes, eyeing me mischievously.

"Maybe you will change your mind later, like last time, Little Princess" he says, reaching down to touch me between my legs just enough to make me whimper.

"Please" I say "Please I want to, I know now…..I want to very badly"

"Tell me…Tel me what you want Little Princess?"

"I want you….. to fuck me.. .."

I can see the grin on his face, as he pushes it inside me. It is so big, I cry out instantly. Ganon sighs deeply. He moves steadily. Rhythmically. Slow and then fast. Ganon touches me as he moves, and my body shakes.

"Does your forest boy fuck you like this?" he growls, as his hips rise and fall on top of me.

"No" I moan truthfully

"Does it feel like this, when he fucks you little princess?" He is going faster now…. Harder.

"No, not like this" I manage…._it never felt like this_

He stops then and pulls me up, "Turn over" he commands. I don't know what he means but I turn over anyway. I feel him enter me from behind. I've never done it like this before but it feels good. His hand is on me, touching me making me cry out and I feel the build up begin again.

"Oh my God, oh …yess! … oh Yes yes….Oh Ganon…"

I hear Ganon is chuckling from behind me, his hand rubs me while he enters me, steadily.

"Is that good Little Princess?"

He pushes hard and suddenly I feel my whole body explode, and get wet, but he doesn't stop touching me, and riding me rhythmically and soon I feel it coming again.

"Oh, ye…ah…, yes" I whimper, I know its coming again.

"mmm… do it again… one more time little princess.." he whispers

I am panting hard, and sweating, Gannon fingers move gently, and I am getting closer and closer.

"mmmm….ah, oh god….." I feel myself get wet all over again…

Ganon starts moving faster behind me, his hand falls on my shoulder, pulling me into him. He groans, loudly and I feel the wet splash on my back. I collapse on the bed, the room is spinning in circles. I am completely naked, but I am too tired to care, I try hopelessly to catch my breath. I close my eyes, and take deep breaths, feeling more relaxed then I ever have, finally I let out a heavy sigh and open my eyes.

He is sitting on the bed, and just looking at me intently, with a strange expression on his face, that I can't read … I see a small grin tugging at the corners of his mouth, but His eyes….and the way they are looking at me… I feel suddenly very naked so I pull the blanket around my body to hide. I see something flash behind his eyes, but then it is gone and he is up and starting to dress.

He says nothing. I pull the covers over my head, but peak out. I see can the muscles in his hard chest, in the glow from the lantern. He looks different from link. Powerful. Incredible. His arms are thick and covered with soft hair. His face looks strong and chiselled, and is covered by a thick red beard. I gape at his body from under my blanket, mesmerized by him. I search his face, for the flicker behind his eyes I saw earlier but is gone, I pull the covers up again and Then I hear the sound of the door locking. I hear his heavy footsteps on the stairs, one, two. I feel so sleepy, There is time, to hate myself tomorrow.


	4. I love you

Chapter Four

I love You.

The morning held onto its promise of self loathing. When the wash maid came in the morning, and pulled the rumpled blankets from the bed, I avoid her gaze, but only because she avoids mine. I tell myself that she couldn't know, what happened in here last night. But if She did, would she think I'm a monster?…. Laying with him. Willingly, and enjoying it so much. I see the wash maids eyes looking at me and I see her eyes are filled with sadness. She knows. She knows, what happened in here last night, but she doesn't know….she thinks that he raped me…the princess of Hyrule, and I feel even more ashamed.

Tonight, I watch the door expectantly, nervously listening for the sounds of his foot steps on the stair, and I'm not disappointed. Ganon comes. The sight of his body, dressed in hard steel makes me shiver. I know what lay ahead and I am defenceless.

I watch him with halted breath as he starts taking out his armour. Piece by piece. Finally, pulling his gauntlets and stepping out of his heavy boots.

Without a word, he is on top of me, and I am underneath him squirming and moaning. He is touching me, cupping my breasts with his large hands, and putting my nipples in his mouth. He knows ways a hundred ways to make me scream out his name. I know It's wrong…. but I don't care.

From above me, he looks at me strangely and I know he is going to kiss me. His lips press gently on my lips, and I open my mouth to let his tongue slip in. His thrusts slow down, as he kisses me slow and soft. His hands comb through my hair. For a moment everything is lost, there is nothing but him and I and this bed. Our eyes lock together, and I see a new glimmer behind his eyes, but then the kiss turns hard and fast and he is fucking me again.

When he is finished I pull the blanket over my head to hide my face. But he doesn't leave, like last night. He pulls the covers down off of my head, and puts his hand under my chin. His dark eyes are looking right into mine and I can't stand it. Even after all of the things I let him do to me and I can't look him in the eye. I feel my cheeks redden at the thought. I wait for him to say something, but instead he leans forward and kisses me again. His tongue is as skilled as his fingers. Its soft and sweet and gentle and… I close my eyes and lose myself with him. I warp my fingers around his thick neck, and push my hands through the thick hair on his head.

He pulls his face away and I smile at him. I want him to stay with me forever and lay next to me while I sleep….. Have his tongue is on mine again. His hands on my body. Feel his warm breath on my skin. My hand finds his and squeezes it tight. For a minute I forget everything. I am happy. He kisses again me but harder this time and I know we are both starting to get excited again. I lay back as he kisses my neck, and my head turns to the side, and close my eyes letting the pleasure sweep over me. My eyes flutter open for a second and I find myself looking at something dark leaning against the wall.

His long sword. Leaning against the stone, nearly as tall as me is everything that dark and evil. The sword he held, while he knelt in front of Father and asked for my hand in marriage. The sword in scabbard while he attacked me in cloisters. The sword he held while stormed the castle, when he cursed mother and father, covered them in stone. In my mind I can see, myself huddled next to their feet. Small and afraid. I see Ganon's face, his dark sword drawn… MOVE HER! he yells as he ready's his magic….. I see the long blade, from the ground, after he has shoved me. I watch as he touches the bloody scratch I left on his face…. _Bring her to the tower! _The black swirling clouds that were now the sky. I feel a tear rolling down my cheek then another more quickly. I feel one of his hands between my legs.

I am sobbing now, I realize and my words are choked and cracked. "Get away from me!" I kick at him with all my strength. "you….. Are….. a monster….. I ..I wa…ant you… to.. Le..ave right n..ow..!

I'm naked so I try to pull the blankets off of the bed to cover myself but he is laying on them so I tug at them harder and harder. So jump up from the bed, and back away from him as if is a deadly snake. I'm crying hysterically now. "I…hat…e …I …am..so….st-stupid… my fath…er he is dead….

He just sits there calmly. Naked, looking at me with his dark eyes. .

"Little..Pr…" his eyes drop.

"Zelda, …..it's ok…." He stands and walks toward me, and his arms wrap around me.

I try to fight him, "You killed them, you killed them"

"Zelda, I already told you, they are not dead"

He brushes the tears away from my face with his thumbs. I look up at him, my face wet with tears and search his face. His lips are in a thin line and his eyes search mine for a long time.

He never moves his eyes from mine, "I will turn them back and send them away…. if that is what you want."

"Do you mean it"

" I mean everything I say Little Princess"

"How do I know you are telling the truth." I say sceptically

" I mean everything I say"

Wordlessly, he was dressed and gone only minutes later. I lay naked on the bed. So tired I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

The next day, the bells in the cathedral went off, for the first time since the day Gannon stormed the castle. Since the day the sky had darkened. I look out the small tower window and see Mother and Father walking down the drawbridge, In single file, behind a carriage. I yell out to them and I see Father turn around to look for my voice before they are hurried along. I watch until they are herded into the carriage and driven away.

He did it. He'd released them. He'd really meant it… I wait all day, looking at the door. Thinking about what I would say to him. I wanted to thank him, tell him that I was wrong… I watch the door, daydreaming about his hands, and the way his lips curve in a seductive grin…his deep voice and dark eyes.

I can scarcely eat when the maid Hilda brings me food, she talks about a revolution in Castle Town, where men meet, beneath the streets, hidden away in secret basements, but I don't hear her. When night comes I wait for him, watching the door expectantly until finally I drift off to sleep.

After the third day I stop watching the door. He is not coming. I spend hours watching the dark sky from the small window, wondering. Why would he do such a nice thing? I think about him all day and all night. In the day I think, he is changed, I dream that he will surrender the castle. I dream that, on that fateful day, when he had come to castle to ask for my hand in marriage I had said yes. I had told father, yes. The commander of the Kings army was good enough for me. We were married in the cathedral, me dressed in fine white lace and him dressed in royal armour. At night, I dreamed that we lay in a bed on fine white lace that towered with pillows and he taught me everything he knew. Dreams were secrets of the mind that no else knew.

By the fifth day I know in my heart that I miss him. I feel sad but then I feel the anger returning, but his time at myself. I have been a fool. Dreaming of the man who had imprisoned me. He didn't even care enough to come to tell me where my parents have gone.

On the seventh day, I hear his heavy steps on the stairs. My heart starts pounding in my chest. I smooth my skirt and hair quickly. _I don't even care that he is here, he means nothing to me. _I try to keep my face blank and uninterested when he opens the door. I only look at him quickly, then I look away. I want to ask him, where he has been but then I remember that I am his prisoner and that is ridiculous.

"Where did my parents go?" I ask instead

I notice that he is trying to avoid looking at me as well. He walks to the small window and looks out at the black swirl the sky has become.

"Kakariko Village. You parents will be safe there" his voice sounds tired and strained.

It's coming up in my throat, before I can even stop it but I want to know…

"Why didn't you come?" and even to my own ears I sound like a fool.

"Were you waiting for me Little Princess?" he says, his voice taking on its familiar mocking tone.

"No! I only wanted to ask of my parents."

"I told you I would free them, I told you…. I mean everything I say" his voice was softened again and I thought about all of my dreams.

"Why? This? I say leaping from the bed and approaching him slowly, "It doesn't have to be like this, " I touch his shoulder lightly and he flinches. "Ganon… why do you have to do this…?"

He turns abruptly and grabs my arms with both hands, his face screwed up with anger, "The castle is mine Zelda! The royal family does not rule here anymore. I am the strongest man in the realm. My place is here"

The tears collected in my eyes threaten to spill over. "What of me then? What place is mine? I say, feeling a wet tear on my cheek

I can see Ganon's face relax and his eyes soften . He answers me with a kiss. Slow at first then hard and furious.

His hands ravage my dress. Tearing it from my body. Peeling off his own clothes hastily. On the bed he touches me and caresses me until I beg for him to finish it, but he wont. His tongue only stopping, just as my moans grow loud.

"Please, Don't stop" I beg, but he stops, and then starts again but more slowly. Teasing me. He uses his hands to steady my legs and body as I writher helplessly under the touch of his tongue.

He moves himself up, so that his face is next to mine, his skilful fingers playing at torturing me.

"Please," I choke out

My legs squeeze together tightly, and I squeeze my eyes closed.

"Please, Please, …" I beg him but he only plays with me more.

"Tell me…that you love me" he whispers into my ear.

I try to touch myself to end the torment but he moves my hand away.

"Tell me you love me, …. And I will make your dreams come true, Little Princess" he whispers again in a deep low voice.

He lowers his head, kissing me carefully, all the way down until I feel his tongue on me again. I close my eyes tightly.

"I love you" I say breathlessly

His tongue moves faster. I am starting to squirm, he holds my body in place. "I love you…" I say again…

"I ..I looo,,,v..e y..ou….. I moan again, as his tongue, makes me shudder suddenly, and my toes curl up. "Oh my….go…" I start to say, but he is on top of me, his huge cock is filling me and I forget everything.

His body is amazing. I look up at him, awe struck as he finishes on my belly. He is sweating and it drips down, his thick muscles. He lays down next to me on the small bed. His body is warm. I lay my head on his arm, waiting for my breathing to slow. My eyes start, feeling heavy and I know I am going to fall asleep. I feel his hand touch my hair, very softly.

I hear him whisper, "I love you to, Little Princess"


	5. Link Returns

In the morning I wake up next to him, my head is rested comfortably in the crook of his arm. He looks so peaceful while he sleeps. I touch his face, and trace the muscles of his chest. I feel him stir, and I feel excited, knowing I will be the first thing he see's will be me. He looks at me intensely and I swear I see a hint of a smile on his lips. He kisses me, and I feel that he is already hard and ready, and soon….under his touch I am too.

After, we lay in the soft haze of the morning, and I think, that maybe that the darkened sky is not so bad. He strokes my hair gently, while looking up thoughtfully at the vaulted stone ceiling. I watch his lips move.

"I'm leaving for a little while…I have to go to the desert…"

"When…. will you be back?"

He sighs, and it sounds painful and sad, "I don't know, Little Princess… but I ….promise… I will be back for you…"

He dresses quickly, I watch his chiselled body, mesmerized, from the bed. Before he leaves, he kisses me softly and lingers with his lips close to mine. I feel his hand close tight around mine, and I know, that it may be the last time we will lay together.

Ganon turns and leaves without another word, and I hug my knees to my chest, trying to fight this feeling I have, that I will never see him again. The maid comes in only a few seconds later, and she is avoiding my eyes at all costs, _she must of passed Ganon on the stairs._ The old wash maid, says nothing to me, even as I rise naked from the bed and scramble to find my torn night dress.

Surely now, she knows the truth about Ganon and I.

Days go by before I see the other maid, the one who speaks to me. She is fragile and as old as dirt itself but the cracks in her face deepen when she smiles at me.

"Word around Castle Town, is that, the hero Link is going to the desert, it's the last place Gannon's foot hold is strong." she says as she pours water through my soapy hair.

My heart sinks, knowing that Ganon has left for the desert as well, the end of this chapter is nearing… Part of me wishes that Gannon will return to me…. No matter the cost…But then I look out at the blackened sky, and I remember Link… I try to think about him… the times that we lay together in the cellar… but I can't seem to remember… and when I do, It's always Ganon's face I see. I look out the window sorrowfully, wondering which man I love is dead.

The nights are long, and sleepless. I am haunted by strange dreams, I am running through the gardens, chasing after a man, and when I find him, I discover he has no face. I wake in a cold sweat. Imagining I hear loud footfalls on the stairs, but there is nothing.

Hilda comes back a few nights later and before she leaves she places a folded paper in my hand. I stare at it, disbelieving for a long time, afraid to open it. Hours later with a shaky hand I open the letter.

It is from Link, I scan the letter quickly looking for Ganon's name but it's not there.

_My dearest Zelda, …...I am working hard to save Hyrule….I have been collecting crystals that will ... tonight I am coming to save you…. Everything is set, Hilda will unlock the door…meet me in the room… where we met …..We will travel through the east tunnels…I seen your parents in Kakariko Village… _

I throw the paper to the ground, but it just floats down, gently. I watch it glide gently to the stone floor. I don't know how long it has been since Hilda came. One hour? Three? _Who will be here when Ganon returns? _Tonight, I will be saved from this tower, but who will save me from myself?

_What are you thinking! _I tell myself. _Link is here! _But the thought of leaving still fills me with sadness….When I think about Ganon coming back to find a empty room, tears fill my eyes… I wipe them away swiftly. _He is the monster that imprisoned you. _

I stumble around clumsily, quickly dressing and putting my hair up. Trying desperately to quiet the voices in my head_. What Is he going to think of you? You, who lays with Ganon, the Dark lord, while Link is off fighting for Hyrule….and you are crying tears for him, the monster but not your hero? _I look in the mirror and stare at my reflection long and hard. I still look the same. Bright green eyes and pale blond hair. Soft pink lips. _How would he ever know? No one knew for sure. It would be my secret, a mistake, I was trapped in here, I lost my sanity, I love link I always have more then anyone, these weeks up here …..it never happened. _

Click, swish, creak. I hear the soft sound of the door unlocking and retreating footsteps. I am free now. The door is opened for me. _Here we go._

The castle is dark, long gone are the days that lanterns lit every wall. In the dark it seems like a different place then the warm safe home I had known all of my life. In the short time I have been locked away, everything had changed. I sneak quickly through the darkened halls, hiding in shadows, until I reach the stairs leading down into the cellar. They are stone and I am thankful they do not creak and groan like those made of wood.

In the cellars, I see a light under a door, and I know it is Link. It is the same room where Link and I used to go. I breath in nervously before I open the door, and try in vain to steady my hands. My hero awaits.

He has a lantern in one hand, and is pacing the room, with his sword drawn. He looks older since I saw him last, no longer dressed in his green tunic, now he wears a tunic of blue and black with heavy iron boots. All of my nervous energy falls away when he turns to me.

He embraces me, "Zelda" . "I'm so glad you are ok" he says into my hair. We stay that way for a long time and I search for something to say, but I have nothing, so the silence rages on until it becomes unbearable. He grabs my hand

"We have to go"

He starts leading me though stone passageways, traveling deeper and further underground until we finally reach the tunnels, underground Castle town. All the while he talks about all that has come to pass since we last spoke. He had bravely thwarted Ganon at every turn, battling his dragons in the Goron mountains, serpents in the water temple beneath lake Hylia, and freed the Zoras from a prison of ice. Now he held six of the seven crystals that Ganon had used to curse Hyrule. There was only one place left to go, deep in the desert to the Spirit temple, to retrieve the last crystal…..

Finally we emerge on a hillside behind the castle. Link moves the iron grate easily and we are thrust into the cool night. The air is so fresh I breath in the deepest breath I can, savouring the smell of fresh grass and cool breeze.

Link pulls out a ocarina, from his belt and plays a short song, the note's seem to float up into the sky and travel lightly on the breeze. We are standing alone in a field. The night is dark, there are no stars but link is looking around. I squint a little, and in the distance, sure my eyes are playing tricks on me, I see a horse, running toward us. .

"Its ok, this is my horse, Epona" Link says, looking at me. When the horse gets closer, I see that it is a beautiful mare, with a soft chestnut coat. He helps me get on the horse and then swings his body on behind me. The horse starts running, and just before the Hyrule castle disappears behind the hills, I take one last look behind me, at the castle that's been my home all these years.

"We'll be back, Princess" he says over the loud sounds of the horse running hooves.

We ride fast the rest of the night. Not even stopping once. I can tell, even the horse is tired when we reach Lon-Lon ranch. I remember coming here once long ago with my parents….

The ranch is quiet, and seemingly untouched by the war that is raging in Hyrule. Link leads us to the Inn, but it is locked for the night so instead we go up the rows of barns that are next to the great corral. We walk in one, and Link grabs a lantern from the wall and lights it. The barn is nearly empty except for a few small cows. I feel very small. All I had ever wanted was to see what Link saw, Live how he lived… having a new adventure everyday.. Seeing the world.. But now all I wanted was to be back in bed…

He gestures to the back, where the hay is piled up high, and lays down his shield and sword. I sit down next to him, hugging my knees to my chest, feeling the chill of the night in my bones.

He looks at me, carefully before speaking. I look at his smooth face and my mind wanders. _It is so cold in here._

"I never stopped thinking about you" Link wraps his arms around his own knees. His eyes are the brightest green I have ever seen. We sit there, in the hay, looking at each other, silently. I say nothing. I want to tell him the same thing, that I have never stopped thinking about him, but I can't.

He lifts his hand and turns my chin so I look at him "Its going to be alright…"

He kisses me, I feel his soft lips press against mine and his smooth hand on the back of my neck, and I choke back tears. I don't know why I am crying. For home. For Hyrule, and somewhere deep in the back hidden away, HIM

After he pulls away, he looks into my eyes thoughtfully, "Zelda, I've missed you"

He kisses me again, but stops suddenly when he see's that I am crying.

He rolls onto his back in the hay and lays there for a minute, bright eyes looking at up into the rafters "Tomorrow I'll take you to Kakariko Village to see your parents."

"I'd like that"

I lay in the hay, next to link, listening to his chest rise and fall, Trying to remember what I used to feel like with Link. Had it always been this way? When I look at his smooth face and tussled blond hair all I can think about is Ganon, and I hate myself for it.

In the morning, we go the inn for breakfast. I wash and dress, in a empty room listening to excited chatter floating up the stairs. Link is talking to a girl, with long strawberry hair. She giggles frequently, a slight pink blush spreading on her cheeks.

"Princess! She gushes, "I never thought I'd…. really meet you… I am Malon.

"It's nice to meet you, Malon.. It is such a beautiful place here, I say looking around at the soft woods in the kitchen. The smell of cooking bacon fills my nose and the morning sun shines through a open window. "Have you been here long?"

"Oh yes, princess, My father Talon and I owned this ranch, for many years but when our taxes were late… Ganon gave this place to a evil man named Ingo, and my father was put out.

"That sounds terrible"

"Yes it was, But Link came and tricked Ingo into forfeiting the ranch, and now my father is back safe and sound, he is just out with the horses now, he is very excited to meet you princess"

During breakfast Malon and Link share stories of triumph over the evil imp Ingo, and amazing feats Epona has done. Suddenly it is clear that Link has had a whole life I never knew about. All those times I waited in the castle for him to return. Watching the wall for the sight of him, climbing over. Hurriedly making love to me in the grain cellar, before rushing off to his many adventures. All of those times he said he had to go, that he couldn't stay,….. He never did want to stay. He never wanted to marry me and live in Hyrule castle…..I had been such a fool…..even this ranch girl, Malon, knew him better then me. …

"We should go" I say trying to hide the sorrow in my voice.

We leave unceremoniously, after a quick hello too Malon's father Talon, and start the ride to Kakariko village. We stop at a river and walk a bit.

Link shoots at Poe's in the sky, with his bow. "These are crossed over from when Ganon entered into the sacred realm. The world is unbalanced, this is the world of darkness."

I look up at the sky and think of the swirling black clouds above Hyrule castle. A crowd of Poe's form overhead, and begin swooping down on our heads, Link and I run to a nearby bridge for cover.

"Look, over there, in the water" he says pointing to a glint in the river.

He wades in the shallow river water, the sound of soft trickling fills my ears. He emerges carrying a wooden treasure box closed with rusted iron clasps. He opens it and shining red light illuminates from within.

"It's a Heart stone," he says placing it in my hand "I want you to keep it. It makes you strong."

He places the glowing stone, in my hand gently, I feel its smooth edges with my fingers. Closing my hand around it….

"It's gone!"

"It's not gone, It's with you now"

I look at my hand curiously, I don't feel any stronger.

We approach the village at dusk, through a long winding dirt road. Epona's hooves kick up dirt, sending clouds of dry dust swirling into the air. The moon is just beginning its rise and far away on a cliff top I hear a wolf howl.

I shiver. "Where are you going after this, I mean, after you bring me to Kakariko?"

"To the desert, and your coming too"

"Why ?"

"I don't think you will be safe here, I've made a deal with the Gerudo's. They'll hide you there, in there compound until it is finished."

In town, it is quiet, all of the shutters are drawn, and the shops are closed. Link takes us to a small house on the out skirts of town. He hitches Epona up to a post quickly, and walks up to the old wooden door. He doesn't knock. In the front room Mother and Father sit by a fire, dressed in plain tunics, of brown ruff spun, mothers hair is in a simple bun, and father warms his hands my a small fire.

Mothers hand goes to her mouth and tears pour from her eyes. "Oh Zelda!"

My own eyes well up as I realize how much I had missed them. We are all together then hugging and crying and proclaiming our feelings of happiness. Father, just wraps me in his arms as tight as he can. "We thought you were dead" he chokes out between sobs. Finally he turns to Link, who is waiting by the door quietly, "Link we can't thank you enough"

"She can't stay, Ganon knows you are here, if he wants to kidnap her again, he will know to come here… it…..wont be safe for her here, Link's face is searching. "so I am going to take her into the desert tomorrow."

Mother and father nod in agreement. "Are you ok?" Mother asks, putting me at arms length to look at me.

"Yes I'm fine" I assure them, keeping my eyes onto the floor

Fathers wipes a tear from my cheek with a large thumb, "I'm so sorry Zelda, you were right….. about everything…. about Ganon…. I should have…. listened to you. You always were a smart girl"


	6. The Desert

I have never been to Gerudo valley. Never even been to the desert. It is dry and clouds of dust swirl in the air. The landscape is jagged and sharp, covered in high peaks and dusty brown cliffs. We cross the longest bridge I have ever seen. Eldin Bridge. The sun is too hot here, and my throat is dry and sore. Eventually the cliffs and peaks, taper off and are replaced by endless fields of sand.

"Why is safer for me here" I ask Link., eyeing the unforgiving landscape

"It is the last place, Gannon would ever look for you"

"Why?"

"Because Ganon is a Gerudo"

"…wait I thought the Gerudo's were all female…"

"Not all of them…"

"I don't understand…they say that…"

"shhh you need to be quiet. He says cutting me off, "We have to sneak in"

"what…why, you said you made a deal with them?"

"Shh!"

I see high flags in the distance blowing fiercely on their poles, and the tops of tall towers. At the first set of billowing flags, we have to leave Epona. Link assures me Epona will be alright, that she is much smarter then most horses. We sneak around guard towers and hide behind rocks, all the while shielding our faces from the ever present blowing sand. Finally we get to a large low building, in the heart of the Gerudo camp and link ushers me inside.

A women dressed in fine white silk pants and short white bando top comes forward. Her red hair is very long and tied back in ponytail that sways when she walks.

"Is this her? The princess?" She says, walking around me, eying me suspiciously, she has a strange accent but her voice is pleasant.

"Link…" I say, feeling afraid. I don't want to stay here.

"This is Nabooru, she is in charge here…. She is going to take care of you. Disguise you as a Gerudo"

"You should go now, L-i-n-k….." Nabooru says "Lots to do" she winks at him

"Where are you going?" I ask him, not wanting him to leave.

"To the spirit temple, that is where I am going to find Ganon, Nabooru says he passed through here a few days ago" I can see his hand flex on his swords hilt

After Link is gone, they dress me fine white silks and tie my hair back in Gerudo fashion, but it is still obvious I do no belong. The women here are tall and strong, their hair is long and dark . They shoot arrows and wield long swords. I look nothing like them. So much for a disguise.

Nabooru doesn't talk much, but most of the other Gerudo wont speak to me at all, so I try to talk to her, that evening.

"Link said that Ganon is a Gerudo, but I always heard that all of the Gerudo's were woman ?"

Nabooru is eating a chicken leg, the grease is sliding on her chin "Yes, he is, there is one man born every one hundred years."

I think for a full minute before speaking, "Why are you helping link then, if Ganon is one of you?'

She drops her chicken leg, onto her plate and wipes her chin with her hand.

"I am leader here now. I think….Ganon has gone to far now, we do want to take Hyrule castle … we cannot support him in this… as much as the women miss him… I decide no! The tall women slams her fist down on the wooden table causing the wine in cups to slosh around. "It is like this, Princess….If link comes back from spirit temple, I am leader, if Ganon does… he is still our king, he is always our king…. Do you understand princess?"

I take a small bite of my chicken. "Yes, you are waiting to see who comes out of the desert alive"

I sleep in the room next to Nabooru, and through the open door I see a silhouette of a women, enter her room. All night I listen to moans, through the thin walls.

In the morning, Nabooru wants me to train. The Gerudo's are master archer's she tells me so I go to the grounds where the targets are set. There are many women there already practising. They ride there horses by and shoot, one two, ten target in a row, while the other women cheer. I

I can't hold the bow high enough, it is very heavy and I struggle to pull back the tight string far enough. The arrow falls to the ground at my feet. I can hear the other Gerudo women starting to laugh.

"You are weak, Princess!" Nabooru says, finally taking the bow and arrow from my hands.

"Weak Princess" I hear the other Gerudo's snickering.

The air is so hot and dry, I feel faint under the hot sun, I can feel the hot sand through my sandals. The sand blows in my eyes, and they start to water, but soon I realize I am just crying.

Nabooru pinches my arm…. "Is too skinny arm for bow" she declares. "To fair skin for all the sun…. not your fault Princess….bad bloodline"

I look off into the swirling sands, _where are you?_

Nabooru decides that training was a mistake and that tomorrow I can stay in. That night I lay in bed and plug my ears to drown out the sounds coming from Nabooru's room. How long will it take before one of them comes back from the temple? Who will come back.. And then what? Will I go back to Hyrule?

In the morning I am resolved for a better day. I bathe leisurely in the underground springs and dress in the Gerudo fashion and relish the feel of the crisp white silks on my skin. A old Gerudo women fashions my hair in a long ponytail that drapes down my back, and I slip my feet into strappy gold sandals. It is cool in the houses and I wander the halls looking at everything, soaking in this strange culture I find myself in.

I am reading a old history, about the spirit temple when I hear a commotion outside. I know someone has returned from the temple. My heart is beating out of my chest but I can't move. I feel frozen in time. Finally, I take a deep breath and start walking slowly from the room and through the maze of stone halls. When I reach the door I am in a full fledged run. I burst from the door, into the bright sun and run into the middle of the sandy street.

I spin around frantically, shielding my eyes from the sun, and see the familiar large silhouette in front of the bright rising sun. I step forward. It is him.

"Zelda!" I hear, calling from behind me. I turn toward the voice and see Link, standing next to Nabooru. I look back into the rising sun, _Did I really see him?_

Link is walking toward me, as I frantically scan the horizon.

"What happened out there? Link tell me! What happened" I say desperately. He's gone, really gone… Link looks at me confused.

"It's o.k. Zelda, everything is going to be ok now, the spell on Hyrule is broken."

"What…. happened to Ganon" I ask, even though I am afraid of the answer.

"He got away….but don't worry, I got the last crystal."

I feel a rush of air return to my lungs. I turn my back to him and I start walking down the sandy street toward the rising sun. The breeze blows my ponytail gently, and I like the warmth of the sun on my skin. He is alive. I hold my hand to my eyes and look into the horizon again hoping to see Ganon emerge from the sunset. Link is calling out for me, but his voice is lost in the wind.

Then I see him, and this time I know it is real. One by one, the Gerudo women drop to their knees as he passes them. Link is screaming now, "ZELDA!" I can hear him behind me but he sounds far away.

Then Ganon is standing in front of me, looking down at my Gerudo outfit.

"Little Gerudo Princess" he says, reaching and touching my face gently with the tips of his fingers. His hand falls to the bare skin of my shoulder and he touches it lightly, like he is handling a fine silk.

I reach my arms up then and wrap them around his thick neck, I feel his hand on the small of my back, pulling me closer. His hand feels cool and rough on my bare skin. He lowers his head and kisses me, and when his tongue touches mine everything else fades away, all of the sand and the hot sun and Links voice yelling for me to stop. Finally he pulls away and I cling to his hard chest.

"I thought….. I'd never see you again" I whisper to him. Feeling a blissful tear run down my face. Just realizing how much I had wanted him.

"I promised I'd come back to you, and I mean everything I say, Little Princess"

For a minute I am lost in my own world where only Ganon and I exist.

"Zelda!" Links voice breaks me away from my private world.

I turn, to look at him, feeling ready to face him, but when I see the look of revulsion on his face, my nerve breaks. Even Nabooru looks stunned.

Link Draws his sword , "Zelda, what are you doing!…Come here" He is slowly coming closer. His sword trailing in the sand.

I look up at Ganon one last time just to be sure, "No!" I feel for Ganon's large hand and entwine my fingers through his. "I am not leaving"

Link raises his sword above his head, his feet poised to charge, but Nabooru's hand falls on his forearm. "Link, No"

His hand drops and he places his sword back in its scabbard. He is just looking at me with huge eyes, I squeeze Ganon's hand and remind myself this is what I want. Nabooru approaches us, calmly.

She bows her head, "Lord Ganon" Nabooru looks to me, "Gerudo Princess"

Ganon turns to me and looks at me with hopeful eyes. "Come with me, to the spirit temple, be my Gerudo Princess"

I only smile at him to tell him yes… I will go with you, I love you.

Ganon motions to the horizon, "After you, Little Princess"

'


	7. Epilogue

Epilogue.

Two years later.

Someday I hope to return to Hyrule, to see my mother and father. Perhaps even rule my beloved kingdom, take my place as rightful heir and queen. Although in Link, I believe they have found a suitable replacement. Sometimes I think that no one, not even me deserves to rule Hyrule more then Link.

From the letters I receive from the castle, I hear that Hyrule is prospering, and Link is still the reigning defender of the realm. Off coarse, I am missed, and in some circles mourned, but slowly I am forgotten. I am no longer their princess, although now I am the Gerudo Princess and nothing makes me happier.

The spirit temple, feels like home now, so much that the thought of leaving it, even for a day fills me sadness. I have left, for a time, to see the world, but unfortunately Ganon's presence is still… uneasy in most of Hyrule…. But In The desert he is still very revered, as king of the Gerudo's.

'

The stone temple is cool even on the hottest day, and our bed we share is like an oasis of silk blankets and pillows, we spent many days and long nights in that bed, getting to know each other. I think of the fateful day, long ago, when he had come to ask for hand in marriage, and I wonder what would of happened if I said yes. If I had really known how amazing life could be, with him lying next to me.

In the sea of silk pillows, life could never be better. But Tonight I lay in a different bed, with no silk pillows, and I am surrounded by Gerudo midwifes.

They are kind and sweet, and love me despite my many flaws and weaknesses.

"Princess, don't worry it is always like this" they are saying, but I don't believe them. I don't believe everything is going to be ok, Until I hear the sound of a baby crying, and Ganon's hand is squeezing mine.

The midwife looks at my tired face, her own eyes huge and a large smile on her face. "I don't….. believe…. it…. It's a boy"

The End.


End file.
